Autumn's night
by silverspun
Summary: A girs with unsuspecting powers joins with the gang in fear of her life. As they get closer they find out more about her past and how she can help defeat their greatest enemy yet. that is if she remembers in time...eek!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, okay this bit here (this chapter) has nothing to with Inuyasha and the gang BUT it getting there and are probably going to meet next chapter because you see is an important character so HA. This character is mine and her name is Autumn I know it's weird but I like the sound of it. This is more of a intro chappie  
  
Disclaimer. I don't owe the characters (Inuyasha and the gang.huh hmm.although there not here yet. I guess this is for future reference) in this except autumn and the mysterious man who you will find out about later.  
  
Any reviews or constructive critism it welcomed or just the plain you suck is all right to. On to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
She looked at the diet coke, which she had positioned on the floor earlier.  
  
It tempted her saying, 'drink me DRINK ME!! You know you want to! No longer resisting temptation. She slowly rolled over to it and poured herself another glass and wondered why she just didn't drink out of the bottle instead. She already had at least 10 glasses of it and she was sure it was not making her stomach feel any better. Relentlessly she kept refilling her glass hoping there were no more bottles of it in the fridge because she was sure if there was than she would probably end up getting that too. DAMN YOU diet coke! Than sighed "...must stay awake, but why?" she thought aloud. At that moment the video she had on in the background stopped playing, the same one that her now sleeping brother WAS watching. She stopped, jumping up from were she was laying down and quickly running to the VCR. "Deep breaths, breathe in and out.. calm down." Trying to calm herself down when she noticed the raspy breaths she was taking in and how hard it was to pull the air into her. But she managed and straightened herself up she was starting to get better at this. She hated it when it was quite, she seemed to drown in the loneliness she hated the feeling, always threatening to overwhelm her it was her weakness and she hated it. (Uhh.she likes to use the word hate but can't get any other words to describe what she is feeling.:P.) In her house she always had something on music, TV, fans anything she could find at the time to stop the silence from engulfing her. A silly fear she knew that, but still she couldn't help but be scared for some unknown reason. Many shrinks had tried to figure out why, had even hypnotized her trying to find memories that could of caused this phobia but none succeeded. Heck she couldn't remember anything from her past and they told her that her memories were buried deep down. So she stopped seeing the shrinks, no point if they couldn't tell her anything, waste of her money too. Now that she had put on a video although not really sure what it was it didn't matter, all that was needed was the sound of it to make her calm down and she did. She moved to sit down on the floor skulled down the rest of her diet coke than looked over at the nearly empty bottle "What the hell, just go for it! Stop trying to be civilized and just drink the rest!" 'Stop talking to myself aloud' she thought. 'That's better.' She grabbed the bottle and drank from it proud of herself.  
  
She didn't know someone watched from afar "How beautiful you have become, soon I think we shall meet." Than he disappeared into the darkness..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________]  
  
Who is mister mysterious.well I'm still working on that you will find that out later but next up autumn meets the gang (I've decided this to be so^-^) so stay tuned.  
  
Alexis. I guess I'm your host.*shrugs* "all you poor souls putting up with me" 


	2. The Meeting

Authors note: Hello well today Inuyasha and Kagome meet Autumn, so many secrets and powers to her past can't wait to write him down. MUAHAHAHA! Huh hmm.*cough* I shall stop now anyway for the usual stuff you are suppose to write.  
  
CAUTION: Oh also there's like one word of swearing in here I think so not for you younger children!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't owe any of the characters Inuyasha, Kagome and that gang only autumn, mysterious man and her lil bro, which I don't know his name yet.  
  
Does anyone have any suggestions for the names of the mysterious man and her little brother? If they have any meaning I would like to know that to please. Something along the lines of protector or mysterious of course=) and for little brother small or innocent, stuff like that.  
  
Anyway reviews, constructive critiques (such a cool word) and flames welcomed. Thanks, Alexis.  
  
_ - _ - _ - _~~~~~~~~  
  
In the feudal era Kagome waited, sure that something was to come. Not sure whether it was good or bad just waiting, with Inuyasha who sat and grumbled, upset that nothing was happening yet. He was bored and wanted to fight someone. He had got "sitted" from arguing with her earlier and couldn't be bothered to start another one so he just stared at the well, willing for something to come out.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Autumn fell asleep next to the empty diet coke bottle and dreamt. Sleeping peacefully as he (the mysterious man.who could it be??) watched over her making sure that she stayed unharmed from the people who would haunt her.  
  
Autumn's dream (her point of view.)  
  
I walked around a familiar park stopping for a rest after a long chase.  
  
There it was again, she heard in the distance someone howling. It sent shivers down her spine. She kept running till she came to an opening waiting expectantly, for something to happen. All around her was grass and a few trees scattered here and there but otherwise were quite open. Her ears twitched she could here someone coming and turned to see a man completely in shadows, his face hidden she narrowed her eyes but couldn't see any of his features. He stepped forward and she stepped back there was something about this man that she didn't like. Fear rose up inside her, he moved forward and so again she stepped back.  
  
She bumped into something looking behind her she saw a stone well and cursed herself for not noticing it before. She turned around and squeaked, his face was only inches away hers, he laughed at her. It sounded so mechanical and hollow, that she fell backwards in horror and revulsion. Hitting the ground at the bottom of the well.  
  
End dream.  
  
"Good she has made it, I made a vow to protect your body while your soul has gone elsewhere for you will be our savior from destruction and give balance to our world." The man stood by her body watching over her and gently moved the hair out of her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~_~  
  
Autumn awoke feeling vaguely disorientated; She felt as though someone had just touched her head moving the hair out of her face although she saw no hand only the hairs move out of the way. She stared blankly thinking 'Evil diet coke look what you do to me. *Tisk tisk*' Still a bit dizzy she scratched her head and noticed she was scratching to cat ears that were on her head! "How.? WHAT THE FUCK!!?? " She was screaming aloud. 'Must stop talking to myself.' She thought. She tried her best to pull them off somehow but it didn't work and now her ears hurt aswell. She leaned back on the cold wall hearing some curious sounding voices above her. Wait .. above her? Looking around her she saw that she was still inside the well. "I thought this was a dream!!" She whined to no one in particular. Still hearing the voices above her she decided to face the man who made her end up in here in the first place. Were ever here was she didn't know and she had a strange feeling she was no longer in the park.  
  
She jumped out of the well with new determination, landed gracefully on her feet and got into a fighting pose. Confusion showed on her face, she looked so ready to fight and looked as if she knew what she was doing but really she had never fought in her life. She looked up about to face her opponent when she noticed a man or at least a man with dog-ears, silver hair and golden eyes and also a girl about her age with a beautiful bow and arrow ready to fire. AT HER!! The man also got into a fighting position.  
  
"Hey wait that's not fair were did that evil shadow man go??" she said still confused and getting even more confused by each moment.  
  
She remembered something and stammered, "ka- ka go me? Inu- yahsa??" A look of surprise was on her face as she wondered were those words came from. She was about to put her hand over her mouth in shock, and than she jumped on the spot when she noticed the claws that had replaced her fingernails and they were extremely long. Screaming and running around circles she could be heard saying stuff like:  
  
"First the man, that scary, freaky man.. People I know but don't. Claws and ears, CLAWS AND EARS?? .. What about my brother.Wait and a TAIL.hey wasn't I dreaming? Is this real.hopefully not.? Close my eyes and open! DAMM there still there.. Ahhh!!!!.. ahhh!!!" The last word "ahh" was repeated over and over again while she screamed hysterically, aswell as a few curses. Luckily there weren't much people around than she realized that the chick and guy were still there so she stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Your still real??" she said disbelievingly as she pointed a wavering finger at Kagome and Inuyasha who just gave her weird looks.  
  
"R..iiiii...gggg.hhhh.ttt." Kagome said still staring at the crazy person. While autumn was poking both Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hey, you feel real.." she muttered.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something along the lines of "Who are you, you crazy bitch and how do you know our names?" but he was cut short by the "crazy bitch" who fainted and dropped instantly to the ground.  
  
He walked over to her and kicked her gently, she didn't stir, and she must have got a bit of a shock but from what?  
  
Kagome came over and said, "I told you something would happen here today, didn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha replied with a grunt and begun poking the girl on the floor with a stick. She was pretty cute cat hanyou/youkai for some reason he couldn't tell which one she was. She had black fur with little black ears poking out from under light blue hair, which silver could be seen when the sun shined its rays upon her. White fangs could be seen from her mouth.  
  
"So lets go," Inuyasha said turning away from the Kagome and the figure on the ground.  
  
"No, we can't just leave her here." Kagome whined.  
  
"We can and we will." Inuyasha sighed knowing that she will probably get her way in the end why did he even bother? He never knew, oh well it was fun.  
  
"I know you want to argue but I couldn't be bothered cause I' m so hungry! So just do it otherwise I'll "s -i- t you." She smiled and laughed on the inside knowing that she had won.  
  
Inuyasha just grunted and turned around to stare at Kagome who was smiled brightly. He gave her his best glare that made her tone down the smile a bit although it was still there. He started to walk to the girl on the ground, walking deliberately slow past her and giving her the glare still. Than he picked up the girl dumped her on his back. They began to walk back to the village and to lunch, ramen. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~_~_~  
  
Next chapter "encounter with the past". Woot! It sounds interesting but you'll have to see won't you??  
  
So whadda think.review please*puppy dog eyes*  
  
Alexis 


	3. weirdness begins

DISCLAIMER: I don't owe any of the characters Inuyasha, Kagome and that gang only autumn, mysterious man and her lil bro, which I don't know his name yet. (I love copy and paste.=D)  
  
In this there's discovering of the past and the awakening of the evil opponent who's stronger than Naruku!! Anyway on to the story  
  
Comments on how I can improve, reviews, or just the plain you suck is accepted!!  
  
On to the story.  
  
Autumn woke up from a dream were she was walking on red and golden leaves into the sky. This was the dream that she had been having for a while and she liked it. She smiled but a frown quickly replaced it as she realized that she was somewhere unrecognizable. She sniffed, it smelled like dried up herbs, mixtures or some sort and she smelled something else..MMM!! RAMEN!!  
  
She opened her eyes and before seeing anything else she looked for a bowl of ramen and begun to gulp it down hungrily after a few swallows she realized that people were staring at her. (Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango)  
  
"Um .. Hi again!" translated from something like this "Umph.huhaghaight!" because she said this while she was stuffing her face with food.  
  
She ignored the stairs and continued eating even though she knew it was rude, but she was so damn hungry! If only she could have some diet coke she loved and hated the stuff. Deciding on answering any questions that she could tell they were about to ask, but only because if she didn't they would of stared a hole through her face and she needed that for later too. She put down her bowl, which was now empty and faced them all.  
  
"So what do you want to ask?"  
  
"How come you know our names, I feel as though I know you somehow but can't remember you, well?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Good question can't answer you though, your names just popped into my head when I saw you. My name is Autumn by the way...now can I ask you a question?" Autumn said while playing with her tail and looking fascinated at her claws.  
  
"Yeah all right" Kagome said waiting.  
  
"Why am I a youkai?"  
  
"You weren't a youkai before?!" Inuyasha cut in a bit angry for reasons unknown.  
  
"Nope don't think so, though I don't know what's real anymore because I dreamed about falling into a well and then for some reason I'm still in my dream.. Or something?" Autumn said while thinking 'Oh lookie here they think I'm crazy' She thought while looking at the strange faces that said please- relieve - us - of - this - crazy - person - thing - help us man in the white coat with the straight jacket give her drugs!! Oo. pink Prozac!! O_o (I don't know if you can get pink prozac but *shrugs*..ehh, anyway back to the story.) 'oh yeah I am a bit stoooop-id and crazy now ain't I?' She thought and smiled madly 'Oh well what can you do but only show them your true crazy self and make their beliefs confirmed'  
  
Chuckling madly that she almost doubled over laughing. She tried to stop but seeing that their faces were still the same she laughed more this time falling over and rolling around on the floor. Amazing what one look could tell the other person exactly what they were thinking.  
  
After about ten minutes of laughing and everyone else in the room thoroughly disturbed she decided to try calm herself down. It didn't work. So she laughed again.  
  
Another 10 minutes later..  
  
She stopped and giggled a little bit every now and again but otherwise was as calm as she could possible be.  
  
"So how did you get here from a dream?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know but in my dream their was this creepy shadow man who chased me and well, I was scared of him and fell back into the well and ended up here although I don't know how." Autumn finished lamely.  
  
Someone else was about to ask a question but before they could Autumn was pulled out of the door by some invisible force and was sliding along the grass away into the forest. The group just stared after her and autumn was screaming loudly and could be heard even when she was far away.  
  
"Should we go after her?" Sango asked still staring in the direction that autumn was pulled.  
  
"She gone pretty far now, I don't think we'd be able to catch up unless.."Kagome and the rest of the gang stare up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Arghhhh..okay!!" Frustrated at the looks he was getting Inuyasha ran off in that direction away from those faces.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Autumns still screaming her head off wondered 'were the hell am I going!!'  
  
Her questions were answered when she came to an abrupt stop and fell forward. Autumn got up brushed herself off and looked around, she was in a clearing somewhere deep in the forest and there were lots of colourful leaves on the ground around her. She put out her arms and faced her hands upwards. Not really knowing what she was doing but still did it anyway. All the leaves on the ground than rushed up and floated in mid-air as if waiting for her command.  
  
"Uh.what the fuck is going on her!!" She screamed out to the leaves half expecting them to answer her. 'well they did float in the air why can't they talk, huh?' She thought to herself. Surprised and amazed that she could control whatever this was and decided to play around with it.  
  
She put her hands slowly towards her and the leaves of brown, gold and crimson flew around her and started to go faster enclosing her in a cylinder of leaves. (this is so hard to explain but if you could imagine it, it would be pretty) Autumn thrust her hands outwards and the leaves slowly started to rise up again headed up towards the sky. A few of the leaves still on the floor, she pointed at them and they rose she moved them about with a point of a finger. When she was finished the leaves were in position so the gradually rose like steps in a spiral formation. One leaf for each step. (like the leaves made stairs out of themselves.you get what im saying? I have trouble putting it in words but I can see the pic in my head)  
  
She looked at them for some time wondering if they could hold her weight, it was just a leaf after all but something inside her head told her although they looked weak(as leaves are) they would be as strong as stone. So after a while still a bit disbelieving of her theory aswell of the situation so far..she stepped on the first leaf and squished her eye lids closed half expecting herself to fall.  
  
After about five minutes of this she opened up her eyes and sighed in relief and begun climbing the stairs that she had made.  
  
~_~Inuyasha POV.~_~  
  
He stopped running when he came to the edge of a clearing. He looked around and than noticed a figure in the sky. 'What the hell, how'd she get up there?!' He thought staring wide mouthed as Autumn climbed the leaf staircase, she was nearly at the top.  
  
'What will happen when there's nothing left to climb? She might fall!' He thought to himself still staring at Autumn with disbelief. Without knowing why he felt he had to save her he moved into the middle of the staircase ready to catch her if she fell down. As soon as he was in the middle all the leaves started to swirl and move about as if he disturbed their balance.  
  
Autumn who was near the top could be heard saying "Oh shit!!" and than she fell a from a good height. But then.  
  
--------~~~~~_~  
  
sorry had to end it there because im still thinking up the rest of the story and my mum is calling me to do something.of course.anyway sorry for the cliffy. *bows apologetically* I think that is a word but really I don't know.  
  
cyaz, Alexis 


End file.
